i found you
by johncenaandmickiejamesfan
Summary: this story is about a girl and a  boy that dated in high school but they split becouse they went to different places. what happens when they met again but they both have partners ? what happens do they still love eachother or did the love die ?


Mickie James and her boyfriend were walking in the shops. Mickie was trying on a bikini when she saw a men that she thought she will never see again. She saw John Cena. He was her boyfriend in high school. They were very happy and they were so in love but then high school ended and they had to split. That was 10 years ago but she still had feelings for him . when she saw him she had butterflies it was like in highschool.

John Cena was walking in the shops. His annoying girlfriend needed a new purse . But then he saw a beautfil woman in a bikini and it was his ex girlfriend Mickie James. He just stared how beautfil she was in a bikini. He never thought that about his current girlfriend and he remembered everything that happened in high school. They were so in love that they could just lay there and say nothing and just look in eachothers eyes . it was true love but they went to different places and everything changed. He stil loved her but he know that long time relationships don t work so he broke up with but he didn t want to . He was depressed after that he coudn t eat sleep all he thought about was mickie. When he saw her after 10 years it was like high school all over again. He got butterflies . he wanted to aproach her but his girlfriend was with him and she could get jealous. But then something happened she aproached him. But she wasn t coming alone . she was with her boyfriend and becouse of that john felt sad. Mickie was walking to him when the butterflies became stronger but then she just felt sad becouse he had a girlfriend. »John Cena is that you ? « » Omg is that you mickie ? « They huged eachother for it felt like hours but they were just a couple of seconds. They both had butterflies . they pulled away and locked eyes. It was like they were in a trans. She changed so she wasn t wearing a bikini but she was wearing a red dress that ended just above her knees .

She looked stunning he though. He just wanted to kiss her and just fell those lips that he missed so much . and then » khmmm« » o sorry. This is my girlfriend Maria kanellis , Maria this is my ….. friend from high school mickie james .« they shook hands. » nice to meet you maria. This is dolph ziggler my boyfriend , dolph this is john cena an old friend.« » so how have you been mickie we haven t seen eachother for 10 years ?« » well i have trained and i m gonna sign a contract very soon .« »how about you?« » well i m in a big company wwe and right now i m the wwe champion so i guess my life went well since high school.« » wait did you just said wwe ?«

»yes.« » well im gonna sign a contract with wwe so i guess we are gonna see eachother more often.« mickie just felt happy but she didn t wanted to show it and john felt excited he wanted to be with mickie. He always imagined what if they were still a couple and that maria was mickie. He missed her laugh her sweet voice he just missed her. Mickie missed john too she dreamed about him almost everyday and she kept the pictures of them together but it hurt to look at the pictures becouse she didn t now why did she broke up with her . she tough that she wasn t good enough for him. She just cried for a month and then she went on like nothing happened but she kept him with her everyday in her heart. » john i m gonna go buy a purse. You can talk to your friend and we will met at the car park in like and hour .ok ?« said maria.«ok« and then dolph said » baby im gonna go get something to eat you know i m always hungry . so we meet at the park ok ?« »sure dolph.« and they left . and they realized that they were just the two of them . » so john how about we go get some ice cream . if i remember corectly you loved chocolate ice cream.« » wow you have an amazing memory .and if i remember corectly your favourite ice cream is vanilla.« » well your right how about we go get some ? i will race you.« he just smiled. He did misses her . » you know you can t beet me right ?« » o we will see.« they start running. Mickie won . » so johny what were you saying ?« » your faster that i remember . very impressive.« » you know i run becouse you lost you pay .« » that s fine with me.« they got ice cream and they just talked about everything. They talked for hours. Meanwhile dolph and maria were in a cupboard closet. What were they doing together ? they don t even know eachother or do they ?


End file.
